Bottles
by Agent Yoko
Summary: Sometimes, some of Minaki's habits bother Matsuba. But other times, he couldn't care less. oneshot, sacredshipping -Morty/Matsuba x Eusine/Minaki, of course-.


Matsuba- Morty; Minaki- Eusine. I like 'Matsuba' more than 'Morty' and so I figured I'd use Minaki instead of 'Eusine'.

Anyway, enjoy.

-x-

Matsuba always knew that Minaki's habit of roaming would make their relationship complicated. He knew it from the beginning, and even used it to attempt to dissuade himself from getting into some kind of emotional mess.

But it was useless. There was no way for Matsuba to escape the feelings that clung to him since he first met his strange friend. Minaki's passion, his dedication...it was a gift and a curse. When he felt his search for the legendary Suicune was going well, he was bright, cheerful, and often giddy. But when he wandered into another dead end, he often returned to Ecruteak depressed and angry. Matsuba hated to be around him in the negative extremes of his moods, but even then, he knew that he couldn't stay away from Minaki.

And so one of the warm summer nights that Minaki was back (and in a decent mood), Matsuba confessed his feelings as the two lounged on Matsuba's living room couch: the attraction and the lust, certainly, but most of all, the longing and emptiness Matsuba felt when one of his oldest friends was away.

Minaki responded with a kiss that physically pushed Matsuba flat on his back on the soft cushions, but mentally caused him to float above the high ceiling of his house. But while delicate hands in white gloves ran through his hair and stroked his legs and stomach, he couldn't help but think how hard Minaki's journeys would be on him.

Even so, he never guessed that something like this could happen. Even flat on his stomach against the uncomfortable hard floor, Matsuba could still feel Minaki's smirk from behind him. Still, Matsuba reached a trembling hand under his bed and pulled out a bottle.

Empty.

Of course.

"Minaki, I'm sick of this," Matsuba sighed, throwing yet another bottle into the plastic bag beside him.

"Please. You love everything I do to you," Minaki snorted, aggravating his younger friend.

"I love most of the things that you do to me. But Minaki, I've found at least ten empty water bottles under my bed today," Matsuba told him, waving one of the bottles in question, as if to prove his point. "I've gotten used to your constant absences and your temper tantrums. But why do you keep every damn thing you've ever used?"

"You're exaggerating. I don't do that."

Matsuba waved another water bottle frantically.

"Well, when I travel, I really can't keep any of the comforts of home with me. And I miss the way you look after me," Minaki looked uncharacteristically serious. "Besides," he continued, now grinning, "I know how much you like to clean."

"Be that as it may, you're still the most arrogant, annoying, selfish man I've ever met and I need to get back to cleaning-" Matsuba was cut off when Minaki flipped him on his back and pinned him to the ground in one swift movement.

"I may be those things, but you still love me. And you love the souvenirs I leave you when I stay here, even if you whine like a girl about them," Minaki whispered seductively, pressing their slender bodies together and looking into his lover's dark eyes.

Any retort Matsuba might have wanted to make was silenced by Minaki's mouth. But as Matsuba lay on the floor, entranced by Minaki's hands, he realized that cleaning could wait. Because soon Minaki would leave on his search again, and Matsuba would be left alone, with just the trash his determined friend left behind.

Matsuba decided that it's more important to enjoy Minaki while he good. Even though he could be a jackass and a pack-rat, he was a really good kisser. And he probably had other good qualities that happened to escape Matsuba at the moment.

Matsuba always tried to pick his battles carefully. He pushed the bag of bottles under his bed and promply forgot about them.

There are more important things in life, he decided.

-x-

I thought of this one day when trying to clean under my own bed. But I didn't expect to actually write this so soon. I'm not entirely happy with it, but I just had the urge to write. And I'll probably end up editing this later. I just really wanted to write something Sacredshippy in nature. :D


End file.
